Jusenkyu
by AnimeFly
Summary: Yes, its another Jusenkyu story, but this time, Yami Yugi isn't the one that endes up in the water...
1. Deep Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also I make some references to some other fics which I do not own ether!! *sob* Im poor...

  


**Jusenkyo Springs**

It all started on the most normal of all days, the gang and me were all together having fun, it was a bright afternoon and the sun was still high in the sky... Yes, it was a day like any other day... except, we were all standing around a spring in the middle of China.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!?!"

I watched Yami Yugi yell his head off at the edge of this particular spring with his arms firmly crossed. Yami Yugi, Yugi's dark side. Although he never seamed so dark to me... You'd understand if you met Yami Bakura...

"I ALWAYS HAVE TO JUMP!! EVERY TIME WE COME ACROSS A JUSENKYO SPRING, I HAVE TO JUMP IN IT!! WHY DOESN'T SETO FOR ONCE!!!!!!!!!!"

"First of all, Seto isn't even here! Secondly, we're not forcing you too, its your choice..." Yugi called back. I've always admired Yugi, ever since his Yami joined him he's gained a whole new level of confidence... unfortunatly I never really knew him before he solved the puzzle, Jou tells me loads though. I wish I were more like him.

"WELL I STILL DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO... Hey!! Wait!! I have a choice!?! fine then Im NOT doing it!!" And with that he walked off back home. (How you can just 'walk' all the way home to Japan is past me...)

"HEY WAIT!!"

And with that, everyone chased after him... well, nearly everyone. I stood there, not quite sure what to think of the situation when there was a sudden flash of light...

"Wimp..." Came a voice from behind me. No doubt my Yami. I shivered at the voice and turned around and came face to face with my worst nightmare... Yami Bakura. He glared at me before turning in the direction the others had left.

Yami Bakura... He is the spitting image of me w/ minor differences, apparently this is my fault. He always appears at the worst possible times (like in the middle of math class!!) and I always have to take his blame. Its been harder since dad left on a business trip to America for a year. On the positive side, I get to hang around with my friends more. Yami Bakura doesn't like coming out around them, especially with Yami Yugi around. He prefers to lay low and stay unknown, that way he can strike at the most unexpected times.

An idea suddenly crept up to me, I picked up my courage, "Well, I don't see YOU jumping in!!" and with that I pushed him in. I knew I was going to never forget this, my Yami doesn't like getting wet. Although, if what I've heard about this spring is true, he won't just be wet...

I waited and waited... 10 minutes went by and Yami Bakura still hadn't emerged. I don't know how long Yamis can hold their breath for or even if they breath at all. I wonder if he drowned... ether way he was starting to scare me know, If he was just being stuborn, I was going to have to find a way off getting him out myself. I looked around, there was no one there... good.

"Hey, I think Yami Yugi left his Millenium Puzzle here... I wonder if I should go give it back to him?" I stared at the spring hoping for some sort of response and I got one. Pulling himself out of the spring was a dripping wet Yami Bakura.

"What did you do THAT for!?!" He was mad... I knew it. Well life was fun while it lasted... As I shielded myself from his attack something happened, his sides began to tighten and his chest began to bulge. His hair became smooth and longer and it wasn't long before the dripping wet Yami Bakura became a dripping wet FEMALE Yami Bakura. I fell back in shock.

"This wasn't ment to happen..." I heard him say... or should I say HER say. I weakly nodded in agreement... Yugi's Yami was the one who was supposed to become female, not mine. I suddenly heard Jou and Honda call me from the distance, my Yami returned to the ring. I don't think he wanted anyone to know what just went on, of course I would be punished for this...

When I arrived home, there was another another bright flash... I knew what was going to happen, my Yami would beat me for humiliating him in such a way. What I didn't expect was Yami Bakura clutching her knees crying, I didn't think he'd be affected this badly by it... I thought it'd give him a good excuse to hit me all the more. I'd almost forgotten about the 'change' Yami Bakura went through after the spring incident.

I was still trying to get all the facts into my head when Yami Bakura grabbed my arm and stared up at me, "Don't tell anyone..."

I wasn't going to anyway... With my father out of the house the last thing I wanted to do was upset my Yami...

What gets me though is what went wrong... of all people why did it end up being Yami Bakura to get the Female treatment? Oh yeah.. I guess its my fault... Maybe I deserve more punishment than I got, unless my Yamis just acting innocent until I find out the cure...


	2. What to do? What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also I make some references to some other fics which I do not own ether!! *sob* Im poor...

  


**Jusenkyo Springs**

I hardly got any sleep that night, I took of the ring and rolled over. My Yami was spralled out all over the floor, eyes wide open. I leaned over the edge of my bed, this was the first time he slept in a seperate body, after yesterday, I think the ring is refusing him for some reason... every time he wants to go into it he cant... not completly anyways. 

Im begining to worry about the weekend, Yugi invited everyone over, I can't leave my Yami alone as he draws energy from me and hasn't fully figured out what is and is not food in this house yet.

Then there's next Monday, as today is the end of summer break, theres school. Id have to p ass him of as a new student. A sister or a cousin maybe? I wonder what he thinks?

I got up, My throat was dry, It was a lot to take in, My Yami didn't make a move, I wonder if he always slept with his eyes open, It was kinda scary, but to his defense, he hadnt slept in a human body for 5000 yrs so I didn't blame him. He just seemed so alert all the time.

I poured some water and headed back up stairs, I looked over to my Yami again to confirm this was not a dream and siped the water, then I pulled my covers over my head and drifted off.

****

"YOU'RE WHAT!?!?!"

"Cousin", I replied trying not to look him in the eye, I new what look he was giving me, he hated to be part of me and now I was asking him to be a cousin too? It could be worse, my sister perhaps.

He sat in thought, It's quite difficult to convince my Yami to do anything for me, its usually the other way around, I mean, Yami Yugi would be there, thats a negative, If only I could turn it into a positive...

"It's a great chance to find out weaknesses?" I surgested, Im sure he could see me thinking up a reason for him to attend, but when I looked up at him, he was looking as though he had won the lottery, providing he stays at least ten feet away from Yugis puzzle, it wasn't a big thing, I knew he'd eventually realise that if he reveales himself its his own embarisment and so Im sure he'll behave.

"I'll do it!"

****

Next on my mind was his wardorbe, however much he hates it, my clothes don't fit him anymore I wonder if Anzu or Mai can help me with this?

Knowing that Anzu was already at Yugis house I didn't want to take any risks, I checked my phone book for Mais phone number and dialed.

********

Sorry about the sudden rush in the story, Im going on holiday in about one hour so Ive gotta stop, please R&R and Ill get the next chapter up after wards. I have got the next part of the stary vaguely planned, lets just say that Yami Yugi has an intrest for this new 'cousin' of Bakuras. any way, if anyone has any got ideas for odd bits, I wouldn't mind hearing them ^_^ 


End file.
